


What Am I Good For, Other Than My Money?

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [57]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Poor Tony Stark, Suicidal Thoughts, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, everyone is bad, pepper potts cheats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 21:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19158964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: anonymous asked:Can you make something with the team thinking that Tony is entilted to pay everytjing for them. And tony just has enough of their bullshit please ?





	What Am I Good For, Other Than My Money?

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: angst with no happy ending, everyone is a dick, Tony needs help, mentions of suicidal ideologies.

Tony walks into the living room, scrolling through his phone. He’s about to sit when Steve walks up to him. “Hey, Cap.” He says.

Steve shoves his phone in Tony’s face. “I need you to get me these new boots, they’re sturdier than the ones I have now.”

Tony frowns and takes the phone. “A Please would be nice.” He mumbles, putting in his credit card information. He pays for it and delete’s Steve’s history so he can’t use his card again. “It’ll be here by the end of the day.” He says.

Steve nods and takes his phone back. “Good.”

~

Tony looks up from his paper work, to see Natasha. “Hey, Nat. Need me for anything?” He asks.

She hums and nods. “Fury needs a new shipment of amo for me. And since Sheild doesn’t fund us anymore…”

Tony sighs and writes Pepper an email. “Go to Pep, she’ll order what you need.” He mumbles.

Nat smiles and nods. “Thanks Tony.” She says and leaves.

Tony sighs and sets his pen down. Since when is he everyone’s bank?

~

Tony laughs as they finish up their meal. “You were right Clint, this was fun. We should go out more often.”

Clint smiles and stands. “Yep! See, I’m always right. I’ll see you guys later.”

Tony frowns. “Woah, wait, you can’t leave without paying.”

Clint laughs. “That’s what you’re for.” He pats Tony’s shoulder. “Come on guys, who’s riding home with me?”

Tony stares as they leave, chattering about how good the meal was.

Tony leaves a $1000 on the table, fuming. He doesn’t care if the tip is 300%. He’s too angry to wait for change.

~

Natasha comes in, talking a mile a minute into her head set. She drops her Stark-Pad on Tony’s lap, not even saying hello.

Tony looks and sees it’s $1,000,000,000 worth of Sheild equipment and facility areas. His jaw drops. “No.” He stands, shoving the device back at her. “No! I’m not paying a billion dollars for this!”

Natasha sighs in frustration. “I’m too busy to argue, Stark, just pay for it.”

“No! You’re asking for too much, this is too much money-“

“What are you good for if you aren’t going to pay for all this? This won’t even dent your fortune, you’ll make it back in a couple years tops.”

Tony’s jaw drops. “What Good am I for other than my money?” He asks, voice cracking.

Natasha taps her foot. “Pay, Stark, Fury is pissed I’ve wasted this much time already.”

Tony taps his information in, swallowing around a lump in his throat. He watches her leave, and then pours himself a drink. He hadn’t had a single drink since he got together with Pepper. She asked him to stop.

But what does it matter if he kills himself with alcohol poisoning? All he’s good for is his money, right? And they’ll have full access to his money, no snark or back talk, once he’s dead.

He downs the glass and smashes it against the wall, taking the bottle with him instead.

~

Pepper sighs and kisses Tony softly. “You know what I want?” She asks softly.

Tony hums and puts his bottle down. “What?”

“Now That’s you’re drinking again…I want for you to buy me the most expensive bottle of wine there is. And then I want to share it with you, in a candle lit room. And then I want you to fuck me while we ignore the bottle, ignore everything but you and me.”

Tony looks away. “Alright. I’ll order the wine.” He stands, making her fall to the couch next to him.

“Tony? What’s wrong?”

“Not in the mood. Enjoy your wine, I’m going to get some more whiskey.”

Pepper frowns and watches him go.

~

Tony has been drunk for three months, and no one seems to have noticed. Not even Pepper. She keeps buying things with his money, like sexy clothes or expensive wines or jewelry.

He almost cried when he saw her in nothing but a thing made completely of gold, with diamond necklaces and earrings, bracelets that must have cost more than the compound did.

He had left her, saying he wasn’t in the mood, and poured himself another drink.

Pepper had been pissed, and threw away everything.

Threw it away. Like it didn’t cost anything. Like it didn’t matter. Like Tony would just replace it if she ever wanted.

~

He’s been drunk, and he hasn’t had sex, and he’s paying for things he’ll never see or use. He doesn’t even approve anything anymore. They just use his money to buy whatever they want.

Pepper buys herself a house in LA, moves in, tells Tony to stay in New York.

Tony is 90% sure she’s cheating on him there. He’s too scared to check, and he doesn’t know what it would do anyway. He wouldn’t leave her. He wouldn’t have sex with her. Nothing would change anyway.

It’s better if he doesn’t know.

He asks Friday to check and, sure enough, she informs him that she is indeed having sexual relations with other men. Never the same man twice, so she isn’t loving anyone else.

He isn’t sure if that makes him feel better.

~

“Why don’t you guys just break up?” Bruce asks one day.

Tony takes another sip. “Why should we?” He asks. “She’s fucking whoever she wants anyway, and she gets to use my money. Why would she leave when there’s no consequences?”

“Why don’t you leave, Tony?”

Tony laughs, draining his cup. “I would be no more alone then than I am now. Why ruin her fun? Why cut her money off?” He stands, stumbling a bit.

Bruce stands and steadies him. “Tony…”

Tony pushes him away lightly, not enough to really move him, but enough to make his intentions clear. “No one ever cares about me except for my money. I’m nothing but a bank account, a funding account, a personal bag of money to whoever pretends they like me. I’m good for nothing but paying bills.” He walks to his bar, grabbing another bottle. “At least if I keep giving her money, she’ll pretend she cares about me.”

“Tony, that isn’t-“

Tony cuts him off. “I’m not complaining. I get it, everyone has made it explicitly clear that I’m good for nothing but my money. I understand, I’ve accepted it, I’ve given up trying to prove you all wrong.” He takes a chug from the bottle. He lets out a sigh when he’s done, rubbing his eyes. “Just- just leave me alone. Go play in the lab I paid for.”

“Tony, I- I- I’m so sorry-“

“It doesn’t matter anymore.” He takes another sip. “Nothing matters anymore. Just leave.”

~

Tony rewires his suits to comply with Rhodey and Pepper. He tells Friday to help the kid, do whatever Peter needs. He tells his bots that they answer to Pepper, and sends them to live with her.

He drinks. He pays for anything anyone asks for. He gives Pepper everything in his will.

He waits for death, whenever it shall come. Tomorrow or fifty years, doesn’t matter anymore.

No one will miss him anyway. They’ll still have access to his money.


End file.
